


The Language of Holmes

by casness



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary and Kono communicate through Sherlock Holmes books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt (Kono/Mary - Sherlock Holmes) at Hawaiian Hiatus Promptfest. Also my first femslash.

Mary's father used to read Sherlock Holmes to Steve and her when they were younger. Mary had liked it so much that she would take the book over to Kono's and the two would attempt to read the stories together. However all that was years ago before the death of their mother. After that, Mary and Steve were sent away, Mary remembers going over Kono's house and crying. Kono calmed her by presenting a wrapped present. Mary opens the present to find a old blue book of Sherlock Holmes.

"It's for you, read the inside," said Kono looking at Mary. Mary opens the book and reads _To Mary, I'll ALWAYS remember and miss you. -Kono_. The two friends hug for a long time and are only separated by Mary's father taking her away.

Throughout the years, even apart the two girls sent each other letters, emails and presents. Each time, the present was a Sherlock Holmes novel, a different edition, a complete collection, anything with Holmes. Kono remembers receiving the most interesting version with a puzzle, deciphered saying _I think I'm in love_. Kono remembers her heart breaking at the knowledge that Mary loves another. She sends a reply in her next letter, _me too._ After that Mary does not mention love in any of her letters again. The gifts still consist of anything Holmes related but nothing about the puzzle and its reply is ever mentioned.

Now, Kono is looking at a bruised Mary sit in Steve's office. _Looks like it wasn't just a childhood crush_ , thought Kono her heart beating slightly faster as she continues to look at Mary conversing with Steve. After a while, Mary comes out of Steve's office holding a wrapped package and looks straight at Kono. _She knows_ , thinks Kono as Mary smiles and walks toward her.

"Here, it's for you" says Mary holding package out to Kono.

Kono smiles and takes the package from Mary. Ripping the wrapping, she finds a Sherlock Holmes novel, a first edition. "How did you?" asks Kono.

"A friend owed me a favor," says Mary, "look inside." Mary watches as Kono opens the book and works out the riddle. She smiles when Kono looks up with shock and hope in her eyes. "I'm sorry it took me this long. I had to be sure," says Mary before Kono wraps her arms around Mary and hugs her tightly.

Sometime later, the sun is setting outside but inside at Kono's place, the two women lay tangled up together in bed. Kono strokes Mary's hair as the other lays on Kono's shoulder. "I never thought this would happen," whispers Kono to Mary.

Mary smiles and kisses Kono's chest. "It was only a matter of time," says Mary moving to be on top of the other.

Kono smiles and glances at the book on the shelf before turning her attention to Mary. The words on the inside cover say _It's always been you._


End file.
